


Back To His Future

by CallMeNettie



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie
Summary: This story takes place after TJM. Three years ago Arnold made the difficult decision to return to the jungles of San Lorenzo with his parents. It is now three years later as he prepares himself for the long trip back home to Hillwood and a special someone that has been biding her time, waiting patiently for his return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I woke up this morning at around 6:30, and couldn't go back to sleep. As I lay there I started thinking about all the stories that are out there featuring our favorite couple. I also thought about how a majority of them take place after TJM, and how they all adhere to Craig's vision of Arnold and his parents coming home, then Arnold and his parents leaving home, devastating Helga, who now finds herself living in a closet in Bob's failed Beeper Emporium. Then, when Arnold does come back, the two are estranged, having to discover each other all over again. While pondering this I asked myself "Why?" Why does it have to be like this? Why does Helga have to be miserable just because Arnold is gone? She's a strong female who never lets anything get the better of her. Why does she write letters to Arnold never to send them? What if she actually DID send them? What if they DID keep up their relationship while he was away? And if they did keep up with their relationship, what would it be like once he finally did return home? Anyway, this story is just my way of answering all those questions. I'm not sure if I should keep it going, or leave it as a one shot. I think I will leave that up to you. If you like it and want more, give it a follow, and if I get enough interest, I'll keep it going. If you don't like it then please, just quietly pass it by and I'll let fall back into the abyss of other old stories, never again to see the light of day. If you do like it, and there's something you'd like to see addressed, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you, and please enjoy….

He stands at the top of the tall cliff, the mid-day sun beats relentlessly at his tanned back. Looking down he marvels at the crystal clear, green-blue water that waits below him. The water at the outer edges of the mid-sized pool magnifies the rocky shoreline, making everything look bigger than they actually are. As his eyes move towards the pool’s center, the colors deepen as the bottom drops off into a seemingly endless abyss. No one’s really sure just how deep the secluded pool is because no one’s ever come along with the lung capacity to make it to its furthest depth. But none of that matters now as he prepares himself to take that fateful step that will propel him down to the waters that call to him like a siren calling out to the sailors that dare travel close enough to get caught in their lure.

Taking one last life sustaining breath, he takes the exhilarating jump, bracing himself for the shock when his overheated body hits the iciness of the pool’s water. The first thing to hit are his feet, and his mind begins to register the chill that starts to envelope him as the rest of his body follows. The last thing he hears is the splash he makes as he hits before all goes silent. He sinks for what feels like ages, his eyes closed tight while one hand holds firmly to his nose. The last thing he would need at this depth is to have a rush of water invade his sinuses. He learned this lesson quickly the first time he took the jump, and the headache that followed him around for the rest of the day made it a very hard learned lesson indeed.

Once his body has sunk as low as it’s going to go, he relaxes as he begins the slow ascent to the surface. With his eyes opened now, he watches as the water begins to lighten from a midnight blue to the crystal turquoise that the pool is known for. Once his head breaks the surface he takes in a deep breath, refilling his depleted lungs. 

Finding his bearings, he leisurely makes his way to the small waterfall that drops into the far end of the pool. He lingers under the gentle flow of the water, allowing it to massage his head before cascading down to his exposed shoulders. After a moment or two he swims behind it to the rocky ledge that lies hidden. Pulling himself up, he takes a seat, facing the wall of water that hides him from the rest of the jungle. He relishes in the goosebumps that cover his skin, enjoying the brief respite from the relentless heat that he must endure both day and night. 

His mind, as usual, starts to wander back to a time before he made the difficult decision to follow his parents back into the jungles of San Lorenzo. He thinks about the girl he left behind, and her promise to wait for him, no matter what. It’s been three years since he’s been in her presence, three years since being able to reach out and feel the silkiness of her hair between his fingers, or the smoothness of her cheek as he brushes the back of his hand across it. If he closes his eyes tight enough, he can almost imagine the softness of her lips as they press against his, or the saltiness of her tears when he told her of his plans to accompany his parents on one last trip to the Green Eye’s village. Remembering the sadness that filled those sapphire eyes that day makes his heart skip a beat, causing him to reopen his eyes. He shakes off the melancholy that threatens to overtake him and focuses his attention now on the fact that in just one short week he will finally be gazing into those blue orbs once again, and this time for good.

It’s not that he hasn’t enjoyed his time in the jungle. On the contrary, he had some very enjoyable times in San Lorenzo, and it’s been great getting to know his parents again. But as enjoyable as it has been, this is not where his future lies. No, his future lies back in Hillwood where a young woman patiently waits, counting off the days until his return. He is grateful for the experiences of the last three years, and through them he’s learned one thing. He’s learned that although he loves the adventures travel brings him, that’s not where his heart is. Deep down his heart lies in a warm home, in a neighborhood where everybody knows everyone else. It lies in the embrace of the girl he left behind and the promise of a future filled with her undying love and devotion.

He didn’t realize just how fiercely he would miss her when he made the decision to follow his parents. Not fully knowing the depth of his own feelings, it took him by surprise when, after only a few months, he began to truly miss her. He found her filling his dreams more and more, both at night when sleeping, and during the day when awake. 

At first the thought of living off the grid in the remoteness of the jungle was exciting, the call of the wild beckoning him on. It wasn’t until the reality of his surroundings finally sunk in, making him second guess his decision. Miles and Stella were granted the honor of, once again, living among the Green Eyes only instead of being there to save them from a horrible sickness, they were allowed free reign to study their traditions and fully learn the language. When asked permission to bring their son along with them, the Green Eyes were thrilled to have, what they considered their savior, in their midst once again. And so it came to be, that come the start of Arnold’s eighth grade year of school, he would not be joining his friends at PS 119, but instead would be heading off for the adventure of a lifetime. 

Three years prior…

He knew that at some point he was going to have to tell Helga of his decision to leave, and he knew it probably would not go well. So it was with bated breath that he sat, bracing himself for the explosion that never came. He waited in silence as she calmly looked him in the eye before getting up and climbing the bedroom ladder that led to the boarding house’s roof. Following her, she leads him to the far edge of the roof and gazes out over the city. He moves to stand next to her and waits until she is ready to speak. Without looking at him, her voice is low as she carefully chooses her words.

“I understand.” She says, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

She looks at his expression and gives a small laugh. “You look like a deer in headlights, Arnoldo.”

He stammers when he answers her. “I – I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect that.”

She furrows a brow at him. “Well, what did you expect?”

“I don’t know.” He says through a shrug of his shoulders. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

“Why? What good would that have done? Would it change your mind and make you stay here in Hillwood?”

“Um, no, I guess not.”

“Right, so why fight it?” She softens a bit as she tries to make him understand. “Look, Arnold, you’ve only had your parents back for a couple of years and you don’t like the thought of being separated from them again. I get that. Do I like it? Hell, no, but I can’t force you to stay. The only thing that would do is drive a wedge between us and I won’t let that happen. Plus, it would be selfish of me to try and keep you here just to satisfy my own wants. So go. Go be with your parents and get it out of your system. Then, when you’ve had your fill, I’ll be here, waiting.”

She looks back out over the city and Arnold places a hand under her chin, turning her to face him once more. “I love you, Helga, and I don’t want to lose you over this, but I know I can’t expect you to just sit around for the next three years, waiting for me to come back. Then I’d be the selfish one.”

“And I told you when we first got together, Arnoldo that you are the only one for me, or have you forgotten?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten, and I still mean what I said.” He grabs her by her upper arms, pulling her close. “You are the only one for me, too.” 

His heart breaks a bit when he sees the first tear finally escape down her cheek. He knows how strong she is, and he also knows that for her to be unable to hold back the tears must mean that this is eating her up on the inside.

He hugs her now, holding on for dear life as he whispers in her ear. “Oh, Helga, you know how much I love you and this isn’t a decision that I’ve taken lightly. I’ve stressed over this for weeks, but it’s something that I have to do. Thank you, thank you so much for understanding and I promise you that I will come back to you. The time will pass quickly, you’ll see.”

She steps away from him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She gives him a small smile, trying to lighten up the heavy air that has suddenly surrounded them. “Well, just don’t go catching anything while you’re out there, we don’t need you suddenly taking a nine year nap too ya know.”

Her little joke worked and he lets out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, Helga, the sleeping sickness has basically been eradicated by now. There’s no chance of anyone contracting it again.”

“Well then I guess there’s nothing left to say. You’re leaving for the adventure of a lifetime while I stay here wasting away, being left alone to deal with those bozos we call our friends.”

“It won’t be that bad, besides, you still have Phoebe when you start to lose your sanity.”

They laugh together before Arnold asks her one last favor.

“Hey, Helga?”

“Yeah, Arnoldo?”

“Promise me you’ll write?”

“Of course. I’ll write to you every day.”

Present day…

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears his name being called from somewhere on the shoreline. Seeing his dad across the water, he slips back into the chilly pool, leaving the solitude of his little rock perch.

It only takes him a moment to cover the distance between him and his father, and he is curious as to what the man could want with him. He stands there dripping as he greets Miles.

“Hey, dad, what brings you all the way out here? I thought you were off with mom collecting herbs or moss or something.”

“I was, like two hours ago. I’ve been back at camp waiting for you to come back. I’m going into town soon and you said you wanted to come with me. Remember?”

Arnold gives his forehead a little slap as he remembers their conversation from this morning. “Oh, that’s right! I forgot about that. I’m sorry to make you come all the way out here to get me.”

“It’s okay, son. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind what with your trip back to Hillwood only a week away.”

They talk happily as they make their way back to camp. Having made the decision to stay behind for another couple of years, his parents will not be making the trip with Arnold, and Miles takes the opportunity to have one last heart to heart with his son before he leaves.

“So, I guess you’re pretty excited to be heading back home to your grandparents and all your friends.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Miles gives him a knowing look. “I bet you’re really excited to be reunited with one ‘special’ friend.”

A blush rises on Arnold’s cheeks as he brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“You’ve missed her, haven’t you.” Miles says more as a statement than a question.

Arnold heaves a heavy sigh before answering. “More than I ever thought possible.”

Miles pats his son on his bare shoulder. “Well, it won’t be long now, and you two will be together again. But, Arnold?”

Arnold tilts his gaze towards Miles. “Yeah?”

“Time apart has a way of changing people. Things may be a little awkward between the two of you at first and, well, don’t be surprised if things aren’t 100% like they were before you left.”

“Yeah, I keep thinking about that. I know she still loves me, she says so in every letter I get from her. But I also worry that once we’re together again she may realize that what she’s expressing are old feelings. I know I still love her just as much as before I left Hillwood, but what if she realizes that she doesn’t? What do I do then?”

“Well, son, you knew the risk when you made the decision to leave. If the worse does happen then you either work at it to change her mind, or you go with it and set her free. I can’t tell you which way to go, that’s got to come from inside of you.”

Arnold nods in agreement, and spends the rest of the walk in silent contemplation. Once back at camp he finds Eduardo there with his jeep, waiting to take his two friends into town. Arnold quickly changes into some dry clothes, and with a quick kiss to his mom’s cheek, he jumps into the back seat, still lost in thought as they head off down the dirt road.

xxxxx

He can hardly believe how quickly the past week has gone. With word of his leaving having spread, the last few nights were spent in celebration as the elusive little tribe of Green Eyes wished their friend safe travels, offering him the standing invitation to return any time he sees fit to do so. 

He stands on the runway now hugging a teary-eyed Stella as she clings tightly to him. They exchange promises of keeping in touch and it’s with one last motherly kiss that she finally lets her son go. With a handshake that turns into a hug, Arnold says his good-byes to his father before picking up his backpack and heading for the stairs that lead up to the door of the small plane. Once at the top of the stairs he turns to give them one last wave, a small pang in his heart lets him know that he’s going to miss them over the next couple of years.

Entering the plane, he takes a window seat towards the back and watches as his parents scan the windows in hopes of getting one last glimpse of their son. Catching their eye, he gives them a wave and smiles as they wave back. It’s not too long afterwards that the small plane lifts off into the air and he begins his long journey home.

As time passes he finds himself getting lost in his thoughts once again and reaches under his seat for his backpack. After a bit of rummaging around he finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a small stack of letters postmarked Hillwood, WA. It’s just a small sampling of the hundreds of letters he’s received over the years what with Helga keeping her promise of writing him every day. 

It wasn’t often that he or his parents were able to make the trip into town, and sometimes it would be months before they’d have a chance to pick up any mail that might happened to have been sent their way. Of course, in emergencies there was always the Ham Radio but that was only used in the direst of circumstances. Because of this reason, whenever they did make it in to town, there was always a large package waiting for Arnold. 

He loved their little trips into town, his eyes lighting up whenever he’d see the large box with his name on it. He would always wait until they had made it back to camp and he was in his own private hut before he would allow himself to open the box. Usually it was filled with letter after letter, most of them addressed in Helga’s flowery handwriting, with an odd letter from one of his other friends scattered about here and there. Twice a year, on his birthday and Christmas, there would be a separate package waiting for him from Helga. A sort of care package if you will, with all the treats from back home that he missed so much.

The packages would contain things like bottles of his favorite Yahoo soda, each one meticulously wrapped in layer upon layer of bubble wrap, then placed in its own zip locked bag, just in case the unthinkable happened and the bottle should break. There would also be things like gum and candy, comic books, cookies and any other treat from back home that she thought he might be missing. 

Each letter she sent him was dated, and told of things that happened that day between herself or any of his other friends or neighbors, and they each started off with the same “To My Dearest Arnold, My Soul, My Life.” He saved each letter, carefully filing them in chronological order so they formed a sort of journal that he could refer back to whenever he’d start to feel homesick and alone.

He takes the top most letter now and opens it. It’s her most recent letter, telling him of how excited she is for him to be finally coming home, and that she will be there at the airport, waiting for him to step off that plane. Along with the letter is a picture of her, surrounded by the rest of the gang as they pose for a group shot. It was taken at Rhonda’s big 4th of July bash and the gang is standing in the back yard in front of the Lloyd’s huge swimming pool. He looks at his friends as they stand clad in their swimwear, a familiar feeling beginning to stir within him as he scans Helga’s recently developed body. Once again he takes note of how she is no longer the young girl that he left, but is fast becoming a beautiful woman. He holds the picture to his chest as he leans his seat back. Closing his eyes, he drifts off, the image of Helga burned in his memory.

xxxxx

It was a long, full day, with two plane changes, each one becoming bigger as he draws closer to home, and a three hour layover before finally boarding the last plane for the final leg of the trip. He’s nudged by the passenger next to him, informing him that they are getting ready to land and that the pilot has requested that everyone bring their seats to an upright position. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looks out the window just in time to see the downtown Hillwood skyline come into view, the morning light reflecting off the glass windows of the high rises. His stomach gives a small flip at the thought of Helga being only minutes away. 

Time seems to move in slow motion as the plane draws closer to the ground, making him even more anxious than he already was. At last, with a final bump as the landing wheels hit solid ground, the pilot skillfully brings the big jet to a stop. Once the jet has completely stopped, he stands up, stretching his long legs. Gathering his belongings, he impatiently joins the slow moving line of people as they exit the plane.

As he heads towards the baggage area he looks around the old airport, happy in the fact that nothing, here at least, has changed. He had arranged to meet Helga and his grandparents at the baggage carousel and once there he scans the crowd, searching for a familiar blonde head. He’s beginning to wonder where she could be when he hears his name being bellowed from across the way. Turning in the direction of the sound, he’s still looking when, he feels something slam into him. As the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla hits his nose, he smiles as he realizes that he is finally home.


	2. Helga

She was having a bad day, and nothing she tried could pull her out of it, so she did the only thing that’s ever helped her in times like this. Running down the stairs, she grabs her house keys on the way out the door. She doesn’t bother to bring her phone because this is something she needs to do on her own, and no words from anyone, not even Dr. Bliss, can help.

She power walks down the street, the setting sun casts the town in a surreal glow. The air is warm as it rushes past her, causing her long hair to trail behind her. After a few short minutes she reaches the fire escape and quietly makes her way to the rooftop of the boarding house. Reaching the top, she quickly scans the open space, making sure she is alone. Satisfied that no one is around, she steps onto the roof and walks over to the skylight that sits above Arnold’s abandoned bed. As always, she’s happy to find the skylight’s window unlocked, but even if it wasn’t, she knew how to slip the latch from the outside. 

She opens the panel of glass just enough for her to slip inside, and carefully climbs down the steps that are cut into the inside wall, until she reaches the sanctuary of Arnold’s bed. She takes a moment to walk around the quiet room, allowing only the hazy light from the setting sun to guide her. She walks over to where the computer sits on his desk, a framed picture of the two of them causes her heart to flutter. She picks it up, running a finger down the image of her beloved. She notices how the picture, along with everything else in the room, is free of dust, telling her that she is not the only one who finds peace here.

Placing the picture back onto the desk, she walks back to the bed, removing her shoes before sliding between the cool sheets. As her head hits the pillow she allows it to sink deep into the downy softness. Taking a deep breath in, her nostrils fill with his faded scent, causing the tension in her body to slowly dissipate. Closing her eyes, images of him fade in and out like a slideshow as she gets lost in the memory of happier days.

She brings her hand up to the necklace she is wearing, her fingers rubbing across the smooth surface of the small, carved heart that hangs from it. She had received it in the mail one day, along with a letter from Arnold. In the letter he told her how one of the natives in the village they were staying at was teaching him how to make carvings from the wood of some native trees, just as their ancestors have done for hundreds of years. This heart was his first piece, and he wanted her to have it as a symbol of his undying love. She treasured that small, unassuming trinket, wearing close to her own heart. As time went on, he would send her other pieces, each one getting more elaborate as his skills increased. 

When she first started coming here it worried her, making her wonder if she was finally losing it, but she needed something, anything, to help her hold on until his return. It wasn’t easy being strong, hiding her true emotions from those around her, but she made a promise to herself the day she got the news of his leaving that she, under no circumstances, would let anyone see her misery. She rolls onto her back now and looks up towards the very roof top where she told him to go and follow his dreams, and remembers it as if it were only yesterday. 

Things had been going good for the two of them, they were together, and happier than either of them could remember being. Arnold had his parents back, as well as a beautiful girlfriend, and she, after years of longing, finally had the love of her life. Then one day she noticed a change come over him. He seemed distracted, as if there were something weighing heavy on his mind. With her being a smart, intuitive girl, it didn’t take her long to figure out what it was. He was leaving her. 

She started growing suspicious when she noticed a set of maps and three passports sitting on his kitchen table one afternoon, as she was headed to the refrigerator to snag her and Arnold a couple of Yahoo sodas. It was after that when the change in Arnold had begun. He became extra clingy, doing his best to fill every free moment with just the two of them. She could tell he was trying just a little too hard to please her, by doing things like laughing extra loudly at her jokes, or by increasing the amount of times he would tell her that he loved her. 

When the time finally came, he took her up to his room where they could talk without being interrupted by his grandmother’s silly antics, or one of his grandfather’s corny jokes. Sitting her on his small couch, he nervously licked his lips as he tried to form the words that he knew would destroy her. With a deep breath and sorrow in his eyes, he says the words that she had been dreading. “My parents are moving back to San Lorenzo, and they’re taking me with them.”

With her suspicions confirmed, her gut reaction is to yell and scream, to tell him he isn’t being fair and that he can’t leave. But she knows better. She knows that all that will do is start the words flowing that, once said, could never be taken back. So instead she responds with silence. She looks him straight in the eye, and without a word she gets up and heads for the roof top. 

She stands at the edge of the roof, waiting for him to join her. Once he is next to her she continues to gaze out across the city, and it takes all the power that is within her to say the words that will set him free. Her voice is low but firm when she finally speaks. “I understand.”

She wished she didn’t understand, but she did, and that’s why she had to let him go. That’s also why she stood silently at his side when he told the rest of the gang about his leaving. She could feel their eyes on her once he was done, all of their friends, watching her for a reaction that never came. Instead she just smiled and supported him on the outside, while on the inside she was slowly dying. 

She kept up that façade all the way to the airport where they said their good-byes. Each one professing their undying love no matter how many miles separated them. She believed him when he promised her that it was only a temporary move, and that he would, one day, return to her. They promised to write to each other as time permitted, and write she did. At the end of every day she sat down and wrote to him, telling him of everything that happened no matter how small or trivial an event. She’d considered not sending the letters at first, thinking it better to just let the relationship slowly fade away, but her love for him was too strong to let that happen. She knew that if they were to have a future together then it was imperative that she keep that link between them, so she did it with letters. She would start each letter with “To My Dearest Arnold, My Soul, My Life”, and ended them with an affectionate “Forever yours, Helga”.

She did have to admit, though, that not having him around all the time had its good side too. With him gone she started concentrating on herself more, developing better social skills which, in turn, enabled her to grow closer to those around her. She became more likable and started being included and asked to join in as herself and not just as Arnold’s girlfriend. She became not only a better version of herself, but also a better friend and mentor. 

Despite all that, there were still times when the absence of him would become too much for her to handle and it would leave her desperate for his touch. It mostly happened when she’d have a bad day at school, or a particularly heated argument with her father. Those were the times when she’d long to feel his arms around her, to hear him whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay. It was those times that led her to where she was now. In Arnold’s bed, with her head sunk deep into his pillow where there was still a trace of his scent, and with his sheets wrapped tightly around her like a pair of loving arms. Was this the healthiest of ways to deal with her struggles? If you were to ask Dr. Bliss she’d probably say no, but it was what worked and that was good enough for Helga. 

She brings her thoughts back to the present now, just in time to hear some footsteps at the bottom of the staircase that leads to Arnold’s room. Realizing that she had overstayed her welcome, she jumps out of bed and hastily straightens out the covers. Grabbing her shoes, she scurries up the ladder and out the skylight window mere seconds before Arnold’s grandmother enters the room. The old woman notices the wrinkled bed covers and gives a knowing smile as she tilts her gaze up to the roof top. Smoothing out the covers, she fluffs the pillow and hums as she pulls out a feather duster from the pocket of her dress. Walking over to the desk, she picks up the picture of Helga and Arnold and gives it a sympathetic look. She whispers as she puts the picture back down. “I miss him too, Eleanor.”

xxxxx

Phoebe stands at Helga’s dresser, admiring the various carvings that sit displayed on top of it. She picks up the figure of a parrot, amazed at how each feather is intricately carved down to the very last detail. She runs a finger from the top of its head, down to the tip of its long tail. She places it back with the others while talking to her friend. “I’ve not seen this one before, how long have you had it?”

Helga lays on top of her bed facing the ceiling. She repeatedly throws a worn baseball above her head, catching it as it comes back down. She gives her shoulders a small shrug. “Eh, it came about a month ago with his last letter.”

“Well it sure is a beauty. By the way you have his carvings arranged in the order received, you can really see the progression in his skills. It’s very impressive.”

“Yeah, I guess he has become pretty good at it, but what do you expect? There’s not a whole lot to do to keep busy when you’re stuck as far out in the jungle as he is.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Helga, I would think there’d be a whole plethora of things to do what with learning all you can about a whole, lost civilization.”

“I guess.” Helga says with disinterest. “If you’re into that kind of stuff that is.”

Phoebe walks over to her friend, sitting next to her on the bed. “What’s wrong, Helga?”

Helga catches the baseball and turns to look at the only person besides Arnold that can read her like a book. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Phoebe gives her glasses a small push back up the bridge of her nose before tentatively continuing. “Well, it’s just ….”

Helga gives her friend a frustrated scowl. “Just what, Phoebe? Spit it out.”

“Well, Arnold will finally be back in Hillwood after three full years in the jungle. I kind of thought you’d be at least a little more excited. Aren’t you anxious to see him?”

Helga sits up, pushing herself off the bed. She begins to pace the room, showing Phoebe that she’s hit a nerve. “Of course I’m anxious to see him. I’ve waited three full years to see him.”

Phoebe gives her a confused look. “Then what’s the problem?”

Helga throws her hands into the air as she growls out a response. “There is no problem, criminy, why does there always have to be a problem?”

Knowing her friend and how she is, Phoebe presses on undeterred. “Because I know you, Helga, and I know when something is weighing heavy on your mind. Now you know you won’t feel better until you get it out, so I’m asking again. What’s the problem?”

Knowing when she’s beat, and also knowing that Phoebe won’t give up until she gets an answer that she is satisfied with, Helga gives in. She walks over and sits back down on her bed, turning herself to look out her window. She looks out at the blue sky and sighs. “The problem is, Phoebe, that I’m scared.”

Phoebe moves in closer, placing a hand on Helga’s shoulder. “Scared? Of what?”

“Of Arnold. He’s seen things, Phoebe, experienced things that are so far removed from Hillwood I can’t even imagine. He’s gotten a taste of life on the outside. What if………..what if Hillwood’s not enough for him anymore? What if I’M not enough for him anymore?”

Finally understanding the situation, Phoebe cups Helga’s chin in her fingers, turning her friend towards her. “Helga, you know that’s not the case. He’s even said in his letters how much he misses Hillwood, and most of all, how much he misses YOU.”

Helga gives a little huff. “Heh, so he says, but what if he’s wrong? What if he’s changed?”

“Of course he’s changed, Helga. We’ve all changed over the past three years. You more so than any one of us put together. But just because the two of you are different than you were before he left, doesn’t mean his love for you has changed. Tell me something, have your feelings for him changed?”

Helga’s eyes grow wide and she is adamant when she speaks. “No! I still love him just as much as before he left. Probably more so.”

Phoebe gives her friend a smile. “Well, then what makes you think his love for you has changed?”

“Well, I ….”

“If you want to know what I think, well, I think it’s just your old insecurities rearing their nasty heads up, causing you to doubt yourself and Arnold. I’m certain that you’re going to find that Arnold is still madly in love with you.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Well, if I’m wrong – and I don’t think I am – then you and I will cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now all you have to do is have some faith, in yourself and Arnold. Can you do that?”

A smile spreads across Helga’s face as she throws her arms around her best friend. “Yeah, Pheebs, with you by my side, I know I can do that.”

xxxxx

The last five days went by excruciatingly slow for Helga as she waited for the rest of the week to pass. She paces the sidewalk outside of her house now as she keeps watch for Grandpa Phil’s green Packard. After what seems like days, she finally sees the car as it slowly rambles down the street. As Phil pulls up to the curb she runs to the car, flinging the rear door open before he’s even come to a full stop. Slamming the door shut behind her, she buckles herself in and anxiously looks out the front windshield as she thanks Arnold’s grandparents for picking her up.

Despite Phil’s efforts to strike up a conversation, she sits quietly in the back seat and stares out her window. Gertie watches Helga’s reflection through the side mirror that sits just outside her window. She smiles at the girl who she knows will someday be family and does what she can to calm her nerves. “This reminds me of before Phil and I were married.”

With her attention caught, Helga turns to look at Gertie. “Yeah? How so?”

“Well, this was back during the war, and I was left to wait here in Hillwood while Phil went overseas. Oh, how I missed him. Do you remember that, Phil?”

Arnold’s grandfather gives a little chuckle. “Hehehe, I sure do, Pookie. It wasn’t easy leaving the prettiest girl in all of Hillwood.”

“How did you survive it? Not being able to be with Mr. Shortman that is?”

“Oh, there were days where I didn’t think I could go on I missed him so much. But then the day finally came when the war was over and all our men came returning home to their loved ones. I remember I was scared at first.”

Helga raises one side of her eyebrow. “Scared? Of what?”

“I was scared that Phil wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. I mean, after all he’d seen, and all the exotic places he’d been. I was worried that Hillwood would be too boring for him. That I would be too boring for him.”

Helga looks at the old couple fully realizing that that wasn’t the case. “But he did come back, and he did still love you.”

Gertie gives Phil’s leg an affectionate pat. “Yes, it all worked out. Seemed my worries were all for nothing because, you see, when two people are truly in love, it will take more than a little separation to come between them.”

Helga relaxes a bit as she leans against the back of her seat. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

They finish the ride to the airport in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts.

xxxxx  
Helga’s nerves get the best of her as they sit and await the arrival of Arnold’s plane. Unable to take it anymore, she gets up, excusing herself, and goes to wander the terminal. She passes by the various gift shops and food stands, all the while keeping an ear out for Arnold’s flight number to be announced. It’s not until she’s reached the far end of the terminal that she realizes just how far she’s wandered. Looking at the time on her phone she sees that Arnold’s plane has most likely already landed and she sprints back across the terminal. She had wanted to be the first person he saw as he came down the escalator, and she hopes she’s not too late. 

As she rounds the final corner, she curses herself when she is stopped by a crowd of people. By the time she reaches her destination Arnold’s plane has disembarked and now the baggage area is filled with a mix of new arrivals and the loved ones that have come to meet them. 

It takes her a moment to scan the crowd before she sees him. There is no mistaking that uniquely shaped head, nor the mass of unruly hair that sticks out from it. The first thing she notices as she makes her way to him is how much taller, and broader, he has become. She can see him searching for her as she fights her way through the crowd and she has to yell his name more than once to get his attention. Finally, after the third try, he hears her and turns towards the sound of her voice. Before he knows what hits him, she flings herself into his arms, plastering herself into his broad chest. She holds on for dear life, a sob escaping her when she feels his arms come around her. She buries her face into his chest, breathing in deeply and thinks to herself, “He’s home.”


	3. Gerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re feeling that it’s a little OOC for Arnold and Gerald to fight with each other, I’d like to use the episodes “Gerald’s Game” and “Part Time Friends” as a reference in regards to this chapter. With that said, please enjoy…..

Gerald looks at the date that he has circled on the Pop Daddy calendar that hangs on his wall. In just one short week, his best friend will be returning home after a three year stay in the jungles of San Lorenzo. He thinks about the way things were between him and Arnold right before he left town, and now he’s not one hundred percent sure how he feels about his friend’s impending arrival. He can’t help but to still harbor a leftover feeling of the betrayal he felt that day when Arnold finally told him of his plans to join his parents on their five year mission. It was bad enough that he was not the first, nor even the second to hear of the move, and the fact that Helga knew before him has still, to this day, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Part of him can understand why he was third in line because, after all, it’s only obvious that his grandparents would be the first to know. He can also sort of see why Helga would be next what with her being his girlfriend. Yes, those are all valid reasons, but it is his selfish side that makes his inner child sulk at being third on the list. 

He remembers the day Arnold told him as if it were just yesterday. They were at the small basketball court that sits halfway between his house and Arnold’s. They were playing a game of H.O.R.S.E. and he could tell that Arnold’s mind just wasn’t on the game. At first Gerald would make his shots as difficult as possible, in an effort to throw his friend off. He could tell by the expression on Arnold’s face that there was something on his mind that was preventing him from giving the game his all. So to prove the point, Gerald made sure that his next move would be a very simple layup that even someone with no experience in the game at all could make. It was when Arnold missed the shot that his suspicions were confirmed. 

Ready to end this one sided game, he purposely made the last two shots as difficult as possible. He took the win as he always did, with a handshake and just the slightest bit of gloating, before looking his friend directly in the eye.

“So,” he says without breaking eye contact, “are you going to tell me what it is that has you so distracted? Or are you going to make me play twenty questions and drag it out of you?”

Arnold looks at his friend and Gerald can tell that whatever it is that’s got the boy so down, it’s heavy. It takes a moment for Arnold to form the words he’s about to say and, unable to look Gerald in the eye, he casts his gaze to the busy street. He watches as a bus goes whizzing by, the words “Yahoo Soda, Just Drink It!” pass before him, reminding him of the fourth grade when Stinky did a short stint as the Yahoo Soda spokesperson. 

He pushes the memory aside and looks back at his friend. “My parents are going to be leaving on a five year trip to San Lorenzo in a few weeks.”

Knowing how important it was for Arnold to have his parents back after being lost in the jungle for most of his childhood, Gerald can only imagine how hard the news of their leaving again must have hit him. He reaches out and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder in a heartfelt show of support. “Aw, man, Arnold. That sucks. How could they just up and leave you again after what happened the last time?”

Arnold takes a deep breath before giving Gerald the rest of his news. “Yeah, well, that’s the thing. They’re not leaving me, because I’ve decided to go with them.”

Gerald’s eyes open wide in shock at the bomb that Arnold just dropped on him. He furrows his brow as he questions his friend. “What do you mean, ‘you’re going with them?’”

Arnold gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean just what I said. They are leaving and I’m going with them. I’m leaving Hillwood. Temporarily that is.”

“Temporarily? How long is temporarily?”

“I’m not sure yet. My parents will be staying for five years, but I’m not one hundred percent sure how long I’ll stay.”

Gerald wants to be happy for his friend, because he knows how important it is for that family in particular to be together. But he also can’t help but to feel a little betrayed by Arnold’s decision to just up and leave. Arnold was his best friend, no, they were more than just mere friends. They were brothers. Gerald felt closer to Arnold than he did his own flesh and blood brother. They grew up together, learned how to play sports together. Hell, it was Arnold that taught him how to ride a two wheeled bike for Christ’s sake, and Arnold who brought him back to reality when he started to get hooked on that stupid card game that had started taking over his life. 

When he was finally ready to come to terms with his feelings for Phoebe it was Arnold that gave him the courage to formally ask her out on their first REAL date. And Arnold that finally got him to see another side of Helga that she kept hidden to those around her. Speaking of which, he wonders how she’s going to feel when she finds out Arnold is leaving.

With everything finally sinking in, he’s ready to speak once again. “Oh, man, Arnold. Helga’s going to freak when she hears that you’re leaving Hillwood. How do you plan on telling her?”

Arnold brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, well, you see, she already knows.”

“What? You mean, you told her before me, your BEST friend? Man, Arnold, I thought we were tighter than that.”

Arnold becomes a little angry at Gerald’s selfishness, and lets it show in the tone of his voice. “What was I supposed to do, Gerald? She’s my girlfriend. I couldn’t let her hear something like this through the grapevine. Why, if word had gotten to her before I told her it would have crushed her. I had to make sure she heard it from me first.”

Gerald understands this, and without meaning to, he uses anger to put distance between him and the deep sadness that he feels over his friend’s leaving. “Yeah? Well what about me? Man, Arnold, I thought we were Bros.”

Arnold tries to make him understand. “We are, Gerald, but…”

Gerald cuts him off before he can finish what he’s going to say. “But nothing. True Bros don’t let bitches come between them.”

Gerald’s attitude catches Arnold by surprise and he starts to grow angry at his friend. He reaches out, grabbing Gerald by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards him. “Now listen, Gerald, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but if you EVER refer to Helga as a bitch again, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Gerald asks through a sneer. 

Not having thought his words out, Arnold has no idea what he’d do. Wanting to put an end to the fighting, Arnold lets go of Gerald’s shirt, giving him a slight shove as he does so. Without saying anything, he pushes by him, their shoulders hitting as he passes.

xxxxx

It took a couple of days for the hard feelings to soften, and it was Arnold that made the first move to bury the hatchet. Not liking the way things were left between them, Arnold showed up on Gerald’s doorstep unannounced. Giving the door a hesitant knock, it was Timberly that answered it. She had sensed that something had gone on between the two, but Gerald was being tight lipped, and wouldn’t talk about it. Without letting Gerald know, she told Arnold that he was in his room and to just go on up.

Heading up the stairs, Arnold stands in front of Gerald’s closed door. He practices what he’s going to say to Gerald, and once satisfied, he gives a quiet knock. 

Gerald sits on his bed reading a magazine. Thinking that it’s a family member on the other side of his door, he gives a sullen “Come in.” 

Arnold opens the door slowly, peeking through the crack he’s made before stepping all the way into the room. Gerald is taken a bit by surprise when he sees his friend’s face. “What do you want?” He says with a scowl.

Arnold steps all the way into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He stands in awkward silence for a moment until Gerald gives him a raise of his eyebrow. “Well?” He asks, curious to know what his friend has to say.

“Uh, yeah.” Arnold starts as he once again rubs the back of his neck. “I, uh, want to talk to you about that last conversation we had.”

A pang of guilt rushes through Gerald when he thinks about how unfair he was to his friend and he puts the magazine he was reading down and motions for Arnold to take a seat.

Arnold sits in Gerald’s desk chair and picks up a small trophy that they had each won back in the fourth grade when they first played basketball under Coach Wittenberg. He fumbles with it absentmindedly as he talks. “I want to apologize for not telling you sooner about me leaving for San Lorenzo with my parents. You were right, you’re my best friend, and I should have let you know sooner.”

Gerald really starts to feel guilty now, and it’s his turn to try to come up with the right words to say. “No, Arnold, you were right to let Helga know first. I thought about what you said and it’s true. She would have been devastated if she had heard the news secondhand. It’s me that owes you the apology.”

Arnold gives a relieved smile at his friend’s words. “Thanks, Gerald. I do want to emphasize that the decision to leave with my parents isn’t one I took lightly. I mean, Hillwood is my home. I’ve built my life here, it’s all I know.” He pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts. “But, to grow up without parents, then one day suddenly have them back. It makes it hard to be separated from them again. I – I can’t do it, I can’t let them go without me.”

Gerald gives his friend smile. “Yeah, I get ya, Bro. I’m well aware of how happy you were when we finally found your parents, and I know how much it means to you to have them back in your life. I guess I just overreacted at the idea of losing my best friend. I mean, you and me, we’ve been through everything together and I guess I’m going to miss having you around.”

There’s sincerity in Arnold’s voice when he speaks. “It’s only temporary, remember. I don’t plan on being away from Hillwood forever. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Gerald huffs out a little laugh at Arnold’s words as he shakes his head. He knows that Arnold believes what he is saying, but he’s not so sure that he does. “Whatever you say, Bro.”

Arnold puts the small trophy down when he remembers the other reason for stopping by. “Oh, before I forget, my grandparents are throwing us a good-bye party next week before we leave. You’ll come, right?”

Gerald nods his head. “Sure, I wouldn’t miss it.”

Arnold smiles as he gets up and walks over to where Gerald is still sitting on his bed. He holds out his fist to his friend. “Good. It starts at seven o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.”

Gerald looks at Arnold’s extended fist and meets it with his own. They touch thumbs as they perform their time honored handshake. Arnold heads out the door, leaving Gerald once again to his thoughts.

xxxxx

Gerald sits under the shade of Mighty Pete as Helga hands him a Yahoo Soda and Mr. Nutty Bar. Ever since the absence of Arnold, their weekly Friday afternoon meet ups have become a bit of a tradition that they both have come to look forward to. Their mutual feelings of loss over Arnold’s departure go unspoken as they do their best to fill the void that they both feel deep within them. 

They miss Arnold each in their own way. For Helga it’s the agony of having to endure each day without the one, true, love of her life, while for Gerald it’s the loss of a best friend, a comrade, a confidant. 

He had figured that eventually someone else would come along to fill the position of number one Bro, but that just never happened. He knows it’s wrong, but he still can’t help but to feel slightly betrayed by Arnold’s departure. It’s only through Helga’s constant reminders that the world does not revolve around him that keeps him from totally writing Arnold off as a friend.

He sits now, slowly chewing the chocolaty goodness of the Mr. Nutty Bar as Helga talks. “Sooo, you coming to the airport with us next week?”

Gerald ponders this for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, I think I’ll leave that little reunion to you and his grandparents. I don’t want to feel like a fifth wheel.”

“You’re not a fifth wheel, Geraldo. You have just as much right to be there as any of us.”

“Yeah, but his grandparents will be gushing all over him, and you two will probably be making out in the back seat on the way home. Nah, I think I’ll be better off waiting until the welcome back party.”

They spend another moment in silence before Helga breaks it. “It’s going to hurt his feelings you know.”

Gerald knows the answer to his question, but asks it anyway. “What will?”

“You not being there at the airport. He’s going to be expecting his best friend to be there.”

Gerald shakes his head as he stares off into the distance. “No, like I said, he’ll be too busy with you and his grandparents. It’ll be okay, trust me.”

Having given it her best shot, Helga just shrugs her shoulders as she takes a bite of her Mr. Nutty. “Whatever you say, Geraldo.”

xxxxx

The week has flown by and Gerald now finds himself standing in front of the mirror that hangs on the wall above his dresser. He checks himself out, making sure that he’s good to go. He wonders if he had made the right decision to avoid the airport yesterday, and hopes Helga is wrong in regards to Arnold being disappointed over him being a no show. 

He picks up the keys to his car, but returns them to the dresser, opting to walk the short distance to the boarding house instead. He wants to use the extra time walking will take to gather his thoughts before the final meet up with Arnold. He had told Phoebe to go on ahead without him, figuring he can catch a ride home with her once the party is over.

The walk went quicker than he had figured on and he stands outside the familiar green door at the top of the boarding house’s stoop. He turns and looks at the steps below him, his head filling with memories of all those past summer nights that he and Arnold had spent sitting on them as they listened to Grandpa Phil tell one of his many stories. He chuckles as he remembers the late night trip that he, Arnold and Helga made to the train station in an effort to disprove Phil’s claim that old Engine 25 was haunted. It was also on these very steps where he and Arnold got the idea to try and land themselves a spot in the book of world records. 

He looks out on the street, letting the past fill him with a sentimental warmth and he finds that he is suddenly very anxious to see his friend of so very many years. Turning back to the door, he raises his fist, giving it a loud knock. After a moment of waiting he hears the sound of approaching footsteps and smiles widely at the old man that opens the door.

“Why if it isn’t Arnold’s little friend Gerald.” Phil casts his gaze upwards so he can look the boy in the eye. “Heh, I guess you’re not so little anymore, are you, son?”

Gerald gives him an embarrassed smile. “No, I guess I’m not, Phil. So, I hope I’m not too late for the party?”

“No, of course not.” Phil says as he steps aside to let the boy in. “Everyone’s up on the roof. I’m sure you remember the way?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Phil.” Gerald says through a smirk as he passes the old man.

“Well, have a good time, AND STOP CALLING ME PHIL!” 

Gerald can’t help but to giggle as he takes the stairway up to the rooftop. When he reaches the door that opens to the roof he can hear muted music and happy voices on the other side. With a deep breath, he steadies his nerves and opens the door. 

He steps out onto the cement floor, closing the door behind him. He stands for a moment, scanning the crowd to see who’s shown up. He’s happy to see that everyone has come to welcome his friend home, and he’s glad he made the decision to come himself. 

Finding his girlfriend, he walks up to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She looks up at him with smiling eyes. “Gerald, I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He says while giving her a wink. “So, where’s the man of the hour?”

Phoebe nods her head towards where Arnold stands. He has one arm around Helga’s waist as he holds onto a red, plastic cup with the other. He is at least a good foot taller than he was before he left, and he is no longer the skinny kid he was back in the day. His tanned face is animated as he talks, most likely filling the crowd that has assembled around him with stories of his time in the jungle. 

Arnold’s head turns as he talks, his gaze landing on Gerald. His lips stop moving as his mouth spreads out into a wide grin. Excusing himself from his enraptured audience, he gives Helga a kiss on her cheek before making his way towards his friend.

He stops a few inches in front of Gerald and the two stand for a moment, both at a temporary loss for words. It’s Arnold who holds his fist up first, waiting for Gerald to return the gesture. Gerald looks at his fist as it hangs heavy in mid-air before slowly bringing his own fist up to meet it. They smile at each other now as their eyes lock, and with a shake of his head Gerald grabs Arnold by the shoulders, bringing him in for a hug as any past animosity he’s felt towards the guy immediately melts away. 

They stand that way for a brief moment, with Gerald saying the only three words that need saying. “Welcome home, Bro.”


End file.
